Someone Else's Arms
by juicyboi200809
Summary: Wade has a big choice to make, will he do what he know's is the bes choice or do whats best for his heart?
1. Try Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any character except Kyle and I don't own Noah's Arc.

Chapter One: Try Again

I walk in from a long day of work to find my son, the newest edition to me and Noah's family, watching TV alone. I walk over to the couch and ask "where's daddy". He looks at me for a moment as if he's debating telling me then he points to the bedroom. I tell him "ill be right back" and walk to the bedroom. I open the door to find Noah listening to his iPod and working on his next pitch for the studio. I walk over and kiss him on his head.

"Hey" he says

He turns off his iPod.

"Hey"

"Why is Kyle in the other room by himself babe?"

"We were watching TV together and he was so into the show I thought I would take this time to do some work."

"Oh okay"

"Yeah"

"Well you know I don't like him being alone."

"Yes I do, but I've got to get some work done, and he's only in the next room."

"I understand that but this house is new to him, and he's four, so I think one of us should be with him, till he gets more comfortable in the house."

We adopted Kyle two weeks ago, which was the happiest day of our lives, aside from our wedding.

"You're too over protective wade."

All of a sudden we hear a loud crash and crying from the kitchen. We rush into the kitchen to find Kyle and a broken cookie jar on the floor. He has a cookie in one hand and a cut on the other. I pick him up off the floor and turn to Noah.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

He says I'm sorry as he walks off to get the first aid kit from the bathroom.

OOOOOO

So this is my first fanfiction i hope you all like it. Please review so I can know what I should do better next time.


	2. Sucka for Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any character except Kyle and I don't own Noah's Arc. I don't own Dainty Kane or there lyrics, but oh how I wish I did.

Chapter Two: Sucka for Love

"Is he finally sleep"

I say as wade walks into the bedroom.

"Yes he fell straight asleep after the bath"

"That's good. Are you still upset with me?"

"No, It's just I knew something like this was going to happen if we left him alone. He is still trying to see what he can get away with in this new environment, so we need to be there to tell him what's okay and what's not."

I pat the spot next to me on the bed, and wade comes and sits next to me.

"I know you love him baby and want to be there for him every second of the day, but things are going to happen, we just have to move past them."

I lightly kiss him on the lips.

"Okay"

I start to unbutton my shirt, wade does the same . . . ever since Kyle came home with us we haven't had sex. He just recently started sleeping in his own room. So I feel long overdue for the touch of my love . . . anyway I get up and straddle wade, then lay a passionate kiss his on him.

_I'm a sucka over love_

He responds as if he has been longing for me, like I have for him.

_smooth slick talk. . ._

He picks me up and places me on the bed.

_anything he wants, I could provide it, I'm a rider, fulfill your desire. . ._

I watch him as he slowly pulls off my pants and my boxers give in and go with them.

_Tell your baby what you (want uh uh), I could be there if you (want uh uh). . ._

He pulls his off and slowly starts nibbling at my legs.

_Say I don't know much but I know that, tonight I don't want to be alone. . ._

He makes his way to my inner thigh, teasing me, moving slower and slower.

_Said I gotta make some contact, with you one on one, and everybody knows that I'm . . ._ ...

I pull him up and kiss him again.

_And everybody knows that I'm ... I'm addicted to kissing and hugging, touching and rubbing. . ._

He slides back down and takes me deep into his throat. I moan out in ecstasy.

_I'm a sucka for love (for love, for love, for love). . ._

I tell him I can't wait any longer; I need him to make sweet love to me.

_I want to see what you working with (What you're working with). . . _

He slides a finger in, I moan. He slides in another, I squirm a but then I settle down on his fingers, then he goes for one more, I take it with stride, he ask "are you ready" I say "yes."

_What you waiting for, baby move a little bit closer, to me. . ._

He slides deep in me slowly, I bite my bottom lip, he smirks at me, I start to make a motion with my hips, he joins in on my rhythm, he get harder and moves faster, I moan out, he thrust with my motion it feels so damn good.

_I'm addicted to kissing and hugging, touching and rubbing. . ._

He picks me up and turns us over, I ride him slowly, I'm at my peak, and I tighten on top of him and burst on his chest, he cums rite after me. I lie down beside him and whisper "I love you."

_I'm a sucka for love (for love, for love, for love)_

"I love you too baby."

OOOOOO

Well this is my 2nd chapter, I hope you liked it. Im kinda stuck on what should happen next, so leave me some suggestions. Thx


End file.
